The Demon and the Tiger
by DragonPhantom 75
Summary: 17- year old Shadow works days as a YouTuber and nights in a fight club. When she goes to Japan, she meets Yuri Plisetsky. An almost instant rivalry appears between them, but as the Grand Prix Final is in full swing, Yuri uncovers the scary history behind, The Demon of the Ring. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**This story will be a little different than the actual story line because I'm moving some of the events around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice but I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Snowflakes cut the girl's cheeks as she stood out in the snow. The cold wind pierced through her thin coat all the way down to her bones, but she didn't care. After all, she deserved it. She deserved all the pain in the world. She had killed her father and her mother as well as her friends. Her life should be devoted to sadness.

The snow whipped at her eye, her vision going blurry. The snow fell hard and fast, covering the streets like a white blanket. The streets seemed to have an ominous gloom to them and as she walked. She could hear voices behind her, sneer remarks filling the air. _Look, she just might kill herself today. She's a failure to the Ring, they should have executed her a long time ago._

She ignored them. They were nothing but her imagination after all. Even after taking six medications to stop her madness, she still saw ghosts wherever she walked. It was torturous but she had gotten used to it. After all, she deserved it. She was useless, she was just a pile of meat on bones that decided to breathe. If she were to die NO ONE WOULD CARE. Heck, they'ed celebrate it, just like they celebrated Aza's death 10 years ago.

Finally, she reached her apartment, which was in the heart of Hasetsu, Japan. She had come to Japan on a commission by the Ring as a bounty hunter to collect debts. It was a job that she was often called to do. Though she had wanted to be back in L.A. recording videos for her youtube channel, she could not disobey a direct order of the Ring.

She walked up the stairs to the door of her apartment and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and quickly shut it against the cold draft of wind that rushed through the door. After slipping off her shoes, she pulled her jacket off her shoulders and threw it over a chair in the dining room.

The apartment that she currently lived in was quite large. It had a large living room that split off into the kitchen, bedroom, and her recording space. Scented candles filled each room, though most of them were already burned down to the bottom of their containers. Morbid paintings hung on the wall of each room, depicting scenes that would scare even the most insane serial killers.

Quickly, she rushed over to the sofa, threw herself on it and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her messages, she saw that the ring had texted her about an hour ago. _Oh crap, I forgot to check my messages. I'll probably get hell for it in the morning._

She then turned off her phone and walked to the bedroom. She peeled off her clothes, brushed her teeth and changed into her PJ's. Checking the clock, she saw that it was already 12 o'clock. She flopped onto the bed and layed there for what seemed like hours. Finally, she flicked off the light and casted herself into darkness. As she drifted off to sleep she thought, _I'm probably gonna get a beat up for being late tomorrow._

* * *

Yuri sat on his bed, browsing his Instagram feed. He had just come out of the shower so his hair was dripping wet. He was wearing his tiger onesie and had the hood up so it looked like he was a scared child. It had been a hard day at the rink.

He had screwed up every one of his jumps and Victor decided to abandon him for that fatso. When he first heard about it, Yuri almost jumped out of his skin. Why would Victor abandon him for that fatso? He couldn't even make it through his first Grand Prix. He vowed himself to get Victor back so he could be his coach for the Grand Prix Finals.

Groaning, Yuri flopped onto his back and rubbed his face as he layed there. His cat leaped onto the bed and snuggled into his neck. Yuri turned and buried his head into his cat's fur, feeling the soft hairs rubbing against his face. This why he loved cats. They were reserved but still loved cuddling, aggressive but still caring, just like he was. They also reminded him of his disorder.

He had been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder when he was 10 years old. His mother had died just 3 years before. His father went missing right after she died so Yuri was left in the care of his Grandfather. His grandpa was a stern yet caring man and realized there must have been something wrong when he noticed that Yuri never cried. After a few months of taking notes on Yuri, Nikolai finally brought Yuri to the psychologist and henceforth, he was diagnosed with BPD.

Yuri never cared about the fact that he had a disorder. He was already busy with skating, he didn't need another "sport" to stress over. He never took his meds and whenever the therapist asked him about it, Yuri would always put on a fake smile and say yes that he took his pills, yes that he felt less angry at the world and yes that he had made friends when in reality they were just lies. Nothing more than pretty words presented on a silver platter.

Yuri groaned. It was way too late to be this depressed. After all, he had to wake up at five the next morning for practice, and he did not want to stay up the entire night thinking about his disorder.

His phone buzzed.

Yuri sat up and grabbed his phone to see who was annoying him this late into the day. Looking at his phone, he saw that Victor had just posted a picture of himself. Victor stood next to a tower of sorts adorned with blue and gold tiles. _He must be in Japan though Yuri. I hate that fatso. He should go burn in hell._ Yuri sighed. _Well, at least I can use this to find Victor._

Sighing, he turned off his phone and threw it next to his pillow. He stood up and click off the lights room and was thrown into total darkness. Yuri threw himself onto the bed. Tomorrow, I will fly to Japan and get Victor back, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hi! I watched Yuri on Ice a while ago and had a lot of story ideas and this is one of them. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter story. I'm already writing the first actual chapter. I would like to see what you think of this story so please review. Byeeeee!**


	2. When the Demon meets the Tiger

**Hiiiii! I'm back. Just so you know, I'm very bad at writing so Yuri, Yuuri, and Victor will probably be a little OCC because I don't know how to write them. Also, most of the dialogue from this chapter was taken directly from the anime since I was too lazy too write dialogue of my own.**

* * *

"Where the hell were you!?"

Shadow flinched. She turned around. Sara, her sister stood behind Shadow, a sinister aura spreading out behind her. Her black hair was like a peacock's plume, writhing in the wind. Her almost scarlet eyes glared down at Shadow. She wore a black tank top, her thin, bony shoulders sticking out. Her clothes hung from her willowy frame, similar to how Death's cloak would hang from its frame.

"I was at my apartment, _thank you_ for asking," replied Shadow sharply. She wasn't up for arguing this morning. The duel she had with the Emperor had really put a dent in her score. Instead of being in 4th place, she had now dropped into 8th place.

"Well, Ring Leader says that you have an assignment this week and you have to get it done by Saturday night so, better get to work." Sara snapped back.

She was honestly the most annoying person that Shadow had ever met. When Shadow first met her, the first words that Sara said to her was,"Are you retarded?" This had started the 12-year long rivalry between them. There certainly were highlights to this rivalry, like that time when she stabbed Shadow's eye out. Shadow had, of course, gotten revenge by making Sara deaf in one ear.

After that, things had calmed down a little, but then again, when had things ever been calm when the Dark Sisters were around?

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I was _totally_ listening to your rant about how dicks are worse than pussies." Shadow replied, and then snickered at Sara's expression.

"You have such a dirty mind like really, you do not just go about the streets talking about this stuff. It's not politically correct." Sara retorted, gesturing wildly

"Well last time I checked, I never actually was politically correct so step up your game, bitch," Shadow replied, a smile appearing on her face.

"But you saw that video about being politically correct so you probably are politically correct. And don't call me a bitch."

"I'm not fucking politically correct, and you are a bitch."

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

An argument like this could go on for hours between them, both of them going on long tangents before getting back on topic. Shadow honestly didn't know why she was "friends" with her, but she didn't care. Shadow loved every minute of it.

"Oh yeah, Amber says that we should meet up at the ice rink at 10 to decide what we're supposed to do for the party, so we should get going."

Shadow looked down at her phone she saw that it was already 9:30. She sighed, then smiled and turned toward Sara.

"Well, let's go then, bitch."

* * *

Yuri's blond hair floated in the wind as he walked down the paved road. He wore a black face mask over his mouth and had his hood up over his head. He had just gotten out of the Hasetsu train station and was dragging his tiger printed suitcase around the town. As he walked, he could hear the whispers of the residents he passed. _What is a foreigner doing here? Isn't that Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk? Why is he here?_

Yuri gritted his teeth. He hated it when people called him nicknames. Why couldn't people know him for who he really was, not just a name on a screen? Yuri continued to walk down the street, periodically shouting,"Where are you, Victor!?"

Soon he began to pass through a shopping district. The streets were lined with shops and street vendors. Lanterns decorated thestalls, a character written on each. Signs stuck out from the front of the shops, showing customers what type of shop they were. He walked by a clothing shop and shop and stopped. On one of the racks hung a black shirt with a picture of a roaring tiger on it.

"Woah, that's awesome fashion!" he said, gazing in awe at the shirt. I HAVE to get it, thought Yuri.

* * *

*Snap*

Yuri held his phone in front of him as he took a selfie. This has to go on Instagram, he thought and then posted the photo. Almost immediately, he got a call from Yakov. Oops, thought Yuri, he found out and then he pressed the answer button.

"Yuri! Why are you in Japan too?!" Shouted Yakov through the phone. He was enraged. Why had Yuri gone to Japan too? He should have stayed in Russia and worked on his programs for the upcoming year, not chase around one of his past students.

"Oops, you found out?" Yuri replied distractedly. He had no time for Yakov's yelling. He needed to find Victor.

"You know how important this time before your senior debut is right?!" Rebuttaled Yakov.

"I told you, I'm not coming back to Russia until Victor makes good on his promise!" Yuri shouted and then abruptly ended the call. Jeez, he's such a nagging geezer. I have my own plans ok? thought Yuri. He thought about the promise Victor had made with him.

* * *

Yuri was at and ice skating competition in Russia. His next sequence was a triple salchow. He remembered Yakov yelling at him during training to specifically not to do a quadruple salchow because his body wasn't ready for it. _Hmph, why do I care if it hurts me?_ thought Yuri. _If this will give me points then I'll do it._

He had better not, thought Yakov. Yuri wasn't ready for this. Even though he had shown Yakov that he could do a quadruple salchow, that didn't mean he should've done one.

Yuri pushed forward with all his might and leaped and spun, doing a quadruple salchow.

"A quadruple salchow?!"

See thatYakov, thought Yuri. This proves I can do anything!

* * *

"You idiot! I told you repeatedly that quads are off-limits because your body is still developing! If you can't follow orders, then quit!" raged Yakov."

Yuri blew his nose. He didn't care about what Yakov thought, he won, and that was all that mattered.

"Ha ha ha, Yakov. You should praise him more."

Yuri turned his head. A man stood there, chuckling, wearing a green coat over a black suit and white shirt. His short silverish gray hair was parted to one side and covered one of his eyes. His eyes were a pale icy blue and they shimmered with amusement. He was Victor Nikiforov.

"Don't butt in! It's none of your business!" Shouted Yakov.

"I used to get scolded for doing that, too. You can win, even without quads. I'd bet money on it. You can win the Junior World Championship." replied Victor, making eye contact with Yuri.

Yuri stilled. Finally, there was someone who believed in him. Finally, there was someone who would let him do what he wanted.

Yuri stood and looked Victor in the eye.

"Okay, if I win without quad jumps, then choreograph an entire program just for me!" demanded Yuri.

This was his dream. He desperately wanted to be the best male figure skater in the world. If this was how he would get there, he was totally fine with it.

Victor smiled.

"Sure. When you win the Junior World Championship, come and see me." Victor held his hand out and Yuri grabbed it firmly.

"I'll give you the best senior debut ever."

* * *

Yuri gazed down thoughtfully. It was getting close to sunset and the sun casted a beautiful golden glow across the town. He had gotten out of the shopping district and back out onto the street again. He was currently walking on a bridge.

Yuri looked up.

"Where am I?!" mumbled Yuri.

"Victor!"

"Oh, are you a fan of Victor's? There's a skating rink below the castle. Try there." Said a voice. Yuri turned his head. A man stood next to him fishing and smiled at him.

Yuri turned his head back around and looked at where the man was pointing. Off in the distance, there was a small hill that was covered in trees. Buildings littered the base of the hill. On the very top stood a small castle, it's blue shingles shimmering in the sunlight.

* * *

A crowd of people stood at the entrance to the Ice Castle. Many of them were asking for lessons even though they were just ordinary people who had no interest in skating. There were also journalists and reporters who were all hoping to get a one on one interview with Victor.

The Nishigori triplets were guarding the entrance, preventing any of the people from entering.

"It's reserved, and it's a private practice session!" One of them shouted. "Go home!"

Yuri shoved through the crowd of people and walked toward the side of the crowd to try to sneak in.

"Hey! You can't go there!" shouted one of the twins.

Yuri turned around. He had gotten this far and was not going to let some bossy little shits get in his way.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" They shouted in unison. Fear and dread were painted on their faces.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki ran up the stairs to the Ice Castle. He had just finished his days worth of training and was headed to see Victor. During the last few days, Victor had put Yuuri on a strict training regiment, mainly to get rid of the weight he had put on after the Grand Prix Finals.

"He's the Junior World Champion..."

"Victor's inside, isn't he?" asked Yuri. The little shits seemed to have been frightened by his presence. Well, that was one plus to being angry all the time. You could scare people and threaten people into doing things.

"Come in, come in." They replied nervously.

Suddenly a flash zipped by Yuri followed by a sudden smack.

"Finally here...I'm exhausted... Hey, get this. My weight's back to what it was before the Grand Prix Final! Now I'll finally get Victor's permission to skate."

Yuri began to shake in anger. Why did he have to appear right at this second? Yuri could've just gone in there, reminded Victor of his promise and then left with Victor in tow.

Yuuri began to push open the door. Suddenly, he felt a foot hit has back and he fell forward and did a flip, before hitting the ground a couple feet away. As he tried to take a breath in, he felt a foot land in the middle of his face.

"Ow..."

"It's all your fault. Apologize."

Yuuri looked up. The figure of Yuri Plisetsky loomed over Yuuri, a dark aura emanating from him. Yuri began to rub his foot on his forehead, a hard glare drawn on his face. This was the fatso that sobbed in the bathroom like a coward. This was the fatso that took his hopes and dreams away.

"U-uh sorry sorry." said Yuuri as Yuri ground his foot into his face.

"He promised me first that he'd help choreograph a program for me. What about you?"

Yuri leaned onto the wall behind him, his hands in his pockets. His face had a stone cold expression on it. He wanted to see piggy's response. He probably didn't even have one.

"Huh, we haven't gotten to talking about programs or anything." Yuuri scratched his cheek. His response sounded pretty wimpy.

"What?! You make him take a whole year off, and to do what? Isn't getting him as a coach enough?" Yuri stalked over to him, forcing Yuuri to back up. He glared hard at him, his gaze like a knife.

"As if a guy who'd sob in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final can change at all just by getting Victor as his coach." he said with a sneer.

Yuuri stilled. Then he began to smile.

"Stop smirking fatso!

"I don't really get the whole picture, so you should ask him yourself." replied Yuuri, an anxious smile on his face.

Yuuri then walked over to the glass doors that separated the rink from the rest of the building. Slowly, he pushed it open. Yuri followed him. Yuri gasped. Victor was in the middle of the rink, totally tuned out from the noise outside. He glided gracefully over the ice, spinning around.

"Those moves... They're for the short program Victor was practicing for next season," stated Yuri.

"What?"

"Victor was already putting together routines for the next season. But he was really torn. Surprising the audience has always been his top priority." Yuri explained, looking sad.

"He had the whole world in his hands. But know, no matter what he does no one's surprised anymore. He knows that better than anyone. If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." Yuri stated. He also knew what this felt like.

"If he's going to take the next season off, I wonder if he'll let me use his program. I know I can surprise people more. I need Victor's help if I'm going to make my senior debut and win the Grand Prix Final." he muttered

"Huh? Win?"

Yuri took a deep breath in and bellowed" You look like you're doing great, Victor!"

Victor turned and smiled at them.

"Yuri, you're here? I'm surprised that Yakov let you come. What do you want? he asked happily.

Yuri growled and snarled, his face torn with anger. How could Victor be so blatant with his response? Did he know what his promise meant to Yuri?

"Judging from that look, I'm guessing I forgot some promise I made." replied Victor, grinning.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry. I totally forgot. But you knew I was the forgetful type, right?" apologized Victor.

Yuri sighed. Victor was so dense. Did he not understand what a promise was?

"Yeah, I'm painfully aware of that. But a promise is a promise! You'll choreograph my new program, Victor! Let's go back to Russia!"

Yuuri immediately began to look depressed. He really didn't want Victor to go back to Russia. If Victor went back to Russia, he would have no one to coach him for this season and he would have to drop out of the Grand Prix Finals.

"Okay, I've decided! Tomorrow I'll choreograph a program for both of you to the same music I'm using in my short program." declared Victor.

"Huh?! the same music as him?!"

"What?! with the same choreography?!

"No, this piece has several different arrangments. I was trying to decide which one to-

"Boy, really? I mean I know that there's a tournament coming up but we really need to get back on track. We have to plan an ENTIRE party by tomorrow so if you don't want to face his wrath, you'd better stop fucking around and get to work!"

Yuri, Victor, and Yuuri turned around. A group of girls had walked into the room. All of them were laughing and were completely oblivious to that fact that there were three more people in the room with them. All of them were wearing dark clothing.

The girl who had just spoken wore a long black cardigan over a black shirt that had the words, I SPEAK FLUENT SARCASM on it. She wore black combat boots and black leggings. Several black necklaces hung from her neck. Her long black hair trickled down her shoulders down to her mid-stomach.

She had asian facial features. Her lips were painted a dark purple blue color. The strangest part about her was her eye. It was like a dark void, sucking him in and not letting go. In the place of where her other eye should have been, there was a black scar that ran down the socket, mutilated flesh surrounding the area.

Suddenly the girl turned toward them, an expression of disdain painted on her face.

"Oi, what the fuck are lookin at?"

* * *

 **So, how did you like the story so far? I tried to get this updated quickly so I wouldn't forget about it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story and I accept constructive criticism. Also, are any of you excited for Yuri on Ice season 2? I know I am. Well, 再见。(That means goodbye in chinese.)**


End file.
